Because Your Smile To Me
by Shafa.AnimeLovers
Summary: Kisah Cinta NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Genre ::::::: Romance,Hurt/compfort**

**OCC**

**Cast :**

**Naruto**

**Hinata**

**Temari**

**Garra**

**Sakura**

**Sasuke**

**Met Baca ^^**

**Chap 1**

"**Hinata-chan besok hari pertama kencan kita,harus datang di taman."**

**Gaara :***

**Kata-kata itu masih membekas dipikiran gadis berambut abu-abu seseorang sudah mengatakanya 2 tahun tetap saja masih ada di benak Hinata,nama perempuan itu.**

"**Gaara,aku sangat hari itu kamu nekat menerobos kereta api?Kenapa?Aku merindukan senyuman hangat yg selalu aku liat setiap hari."kata Hinata di depan makam laki-laki berambut merah bernama Gaara,pacarnya.**

**2 tahun lalu tepat di hari pertama mereka kencan,laki-laki itu meninggalkan Hinata ke-2 orang tua Hinata yang sudah meninggal.**

**Dan saat Hinata bersekolah di Konoha High School,dia menemukan laki-laki yg senyumanya sama hangat nya dengan Gaara yang telah namanya…..**

"**Huaaa !" teriak naruto sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya.**

"**Naruto-kun?,kau sudah bangun rupanya? ^_^"kata Hinata yg sedang memasakan sarapan untuk Naruto.**

"**Eh?!Hinata-chan?kenapa km ada disini sepagi ini?"kata naruto sambil merapikan selimut nya.**

"**Hehe..Kupikir pasti gak ada makanan di rumah mu makanya aku kesini."**

"**Gak usah repot-repot deh Hinata !"bentak Naruto**

"**Aku gak kerepotan kalo aku memang menggangu mu lebih baik aku berangkat sekolah aja dulu !Sebentar lg ramen nya jadi,silahkan lanjut kan masak nya sendiri !"kata Hinata sambil menangis.**

"**E-h Hi-hinata?Kenapa kamu menangis?Aku tak bermaksud melarangmu begitu kok"kata naruto lirih.**

"**Aku pergi !"Kata Hinata sambil berlari keluar.**

**Naruto hanya terdiam seribu apa yg ingin dikatakanya yg pasti dia pasti menyesal.**

**Dijalan**

"**Bodoh ! Bodoh ! Bodoh ! Hinata kau bodoh !Tentu saja dia menolak !kan dia tidak menyukaiku !Yg dia cintai hanya Sakura! Sakura kan cantik,pinter,anak popular lg di sekolah kau bodoh !"Teriak Hinata dijalan kesekolah yg sepi (tentu saja sepi,klo rame kan dia gak akan berteriak seperti itu)**

**Disekolah**

**(Konoha High School )**

**Hinata hanya duduk di kursi dengan belum dimulai,dan dikelas hanya ada dia dan Sasuke.**

"**Heh ?! cewe lugu ! ngapain sih diem terus ?gak bosen apa?"teriak Sasuke yg berada di depan kelas yg spontan membuat Hinata kaget.**

"**Eh kamu Sasuke-kun,,aku ga ngapa-ngapain,,Gak aku ga bosen kok"kata Hinata**

"**cewe aneh,mana ada cewe yg tadi dijalan teriak-teriak sendiri,nangis-nangis sendiri tiba-tiba jd diem gini?"kata Sasuke.**

"**A-a-apa?!Km mendengar kata-kata ku tadi?!"Teriak Hinata.**

"**Tentu saja,rumahku kan dekat situ."kata Sasuke.**

**Lanjutanya di chap 2 ya..**

**Maaf kalo ff nya gak mutu karena ini juga ff pertamaku .**

**Arigatou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

"**A-a-apa?!Km mendengar kata-kata ku tadi?!"Teriak Hinata.**

"**Tentu saja,rumahku kan dekat situ."kata Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke,,tolong jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa,Aku mohon !"kata Hinata.**

"**kalau kau mau menjadi pacar ku aku tak akan mengatakan apa-apa !"Balas Sasuke**

"**A-apa?kau mau menjadi pacar ku?apa kau tidak sakit (Gila) mengatakan seperti itu?kenapa?"Tanya Hinata.**

"**Tidak ,aku tidak sakit,aku sangat ya,Sakura itu siapa?"Kata Sasuke.**

"**Sakura itu anak sekolah Amabane High School,anak nya cantik,pinter,rambutnya pink,Anggun lg" kata Hinata.**

"**Oh,begitu,,Tp menurutku km tetap yg paling cantik !"Kata Sasuke yg tiba-tiba duduk di dekat Hinata dan memeluk Hinata.**

**Ternyata didepan pintu kelas berdirilah Naruto dengan muka polos yg baru saja datang ( bahasanya,,Gaje )Naruto langsung duduk ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata tetapi setelah dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Hinata,dia tidak jadi meminta maaf.**

"**Naruto-kun?maaf aku harus berpacaran dengan Sasuke,aku ga bisa terus menunggu mu lg yg tetap selalu menaruh hati pada Sakura"Kata Hinata dalam Hati.**

**Istirahat **

**Kringggggg**

"**Woiii ?! Kamu knapa sih Hinata?! Dari tadi ngelamun terus?!"Kata Temari.**

"**Eh tidak ada apa-apa kok Mari (sebutanya Hinata buat Temari)**

"**Kamu sakit Sayang ku Hinata?Ayo ke UKS?!"Kata Sasuke panik.**

"**Enggak kok,aku baik-baik aja Sasu"kata Hinata.**

"**Ehhh?!Apaan ni?!Sayang-Sayang?!"Tanya Temari.**

"**Kita kan udh jadian dan mulai sekarang kita pacaran Temari"kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata yg sedang berdiri sempoyongan.**

"_**Wuapppaaa?!**_**Hinata?!Apa yg terjadi?!Km kehabisan Obat ?!"Teriak Temari**

"**Enggak kok"kata Hinata.**

"**Eh udah ya Sasuke aku sama Temari ke kantin dulu,Dah Sasuke !"**

"**Emuachhh (hadeh bahasanya) dah Hinata !"**

**Sejak Hinata dan Temari pergi dan hanya meninggalkan butiran debu (Mendadak Kagamine Len butiran debu) yg ada tinggal Sasuke yg senyum-senyum sendiri dan Naruto yg terduduk lesu.**

"**Eh rambut nanas?Kenapa?lu sakit?" kata Sasuke.**

"**Eh,kaga kok"Kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.**

"**Eh ya rambut nanas,kamu tau kan hari ini aku udah jadian dengan Hinata?"kata Sasuke sambil menghalangi Naruto keluar.**

"**Tau,semua anak di sekolah kan mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya."Jawab Naruto dengan muka datar.**

"**Bagus kau tak akan mendekatinya lg."kata Sasuke Sambil berjalan ke luar kelas.**

"**Sasuke?!"Teriak Naruto.**

"**Hm?!"Balas singkat Sasuke.**

"**Aku akan membiarkan Hinata kumohon jangan sakiti dia."Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan kelas.**

"**Heh,mana mungkin aku menyakiti perempuan yang aku akan kusakiti adalah Hinata lebih mencintaimu"Kata Sasuke yg tinggal sendirian di kelas.**

**Dikantin**

"**Woi Hinata,hem,apa maksudmu berpacaran dengan Sasuke?Bukankah km menyukai Naruto buka Sasuke?Kata Temari sambil makan.**

"**Telan maksudku aku ingin mencoba *Move On* dari Naruto yg selalu saja mencintai jalan terbaik"Kata Hinata.**

"**Oh Begitu"Kta Temari yg baru saja selesai memakan makananya.**

"**Oh ya,ayo kita masuk kelas Mari."Ajak Hinata.**

**Lanjutanya di Chap 3**

**Terserah kalian mau dibaca lanjutanya atau tidak karena ide-ide masih terkumpul dalam otak saya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

"**Oh Begitu"Kta Temari yg baru saja selesai memakan makananya.**

"**Oh ya,ayo kita masuk kelas Mari."Ajak Hinata.**

**Dikelas**

**Dikelas hanya ada Temari dan di ajak Sasuke untuk menemani Sasuke makan.**

**Hening**

"**Temari,Boleh kah aku meminta bantuan dari mu?"Kata Naruto yg tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.**

"**Hmm,Bantuan apa?"Kata Temari sambil mendekati Naruto.**

"**Di Kelas 2 SMA ini aku akan pindah sekolah ke Amabane High School. Aku ingin berpamitan pada Hinata,tapi aku tak tau bagaimana aku harus bantu aku mengatakanya Temari."Kata Naruto.**

"**Apaaaa?!Kamu benar-benar mencintai Sakura ya?makanya kamu mau pergi ke sekolah itu untuk bertemu denganya?"**

"**Tidak,bukan begitu saja,tak tau kenapa hati ku sakit saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke jadian dengan rasa hati ku akan lebih baik jika aku mencari Sakura perempuan yg kusuka maaf ya Temari aku malah bercerit padamu"kata Naruto dengan muka ceria paksaan.**

"**Jadi kamu menyukai Hinata?Aku akan bantu mengatakan hal itu kepada Hinata tidak keberatan jika kamu katanya kamu tidak menyukainya makanya dia berpacaran dengan si rambut pantat ayam itu"Kata Temari.**

"**Iya,aku menyukainya sejak dulu TK,Tetapi kan pikiran anak Tk seperti itu itu hanya cinta monyet tapi ternyata aku masih menyukainya sampai kita masuk itu dia pindah ke luar negeri SMP tau kenapa aku merasa aku membencinya,Lalu saat itu tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Sakura saat aku di ganggu anak-anak sejak saat itu aku merasa aku rasanya berbeda dengan rasaku pada kenapa aku malah bercerita seperti ini?Sudahlah lupakanlah itu semua Temari"Ujar Naruto**

"**Tidak aku tidak akan melupakan kata-kata tidak akan mengatakan pada Hinata kalau kamu mau jika kamu menceritakan lanjutanya aku akan mengatakan itu pada Hinata."Ujar Temari.**

"**Baik aku akan menceritakan nya Hinata pulang dari luar negeri,Kita masuk ke sekolah yang sama yaitu KONOHA HIGH aku tak menyangka aku akan bertemu lagi dengan perempuan yang aku cintai dulu,yang meninggalkan ku memang itu bertambah cantik,pintar, tau kenapa perasaan yang sudah susah payah aku hilangkan muncul saat aku akan menyatakan persaanku padanya,Perasaan benci muncul dari itu aku bersikap cuek kepadanya dan lebih memperhatikan Sakura."Ucap Naruto datar.**

"**Kau Salah Naruto !,Hinata bukan pergi meninggalkan ingatkah kau dengan pacar Hinata dulu saat SD dan ia mininggal saat hari pertama kencan mereka bukan Naruto?"Tatap Temari ke Naruto dengan tajam.**

"**Gaa-gaa-gaara"Kta Naruto lirih.**

"**Hinata masih sangat mengharapkan Gaara itu tak dia pergi ke luar negeri karena dia ingin hidup tenang"Kata temari**

**DEGH**

"**Tapi kenapa dia bersikap dingin padaku?!"Balas Naruto tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari mata laki-laki itu.**

"**Ingatkah kamu,bahwa kamu juga sering bersikap dingin pada Hinata hanya karena Hinata yang saat itu mencintai Gaara."Kata Temari**

"**Tapi aku pernah tersenyum padanya,aku pernah apa yang dia balas hanya tersenyum lalu kembali kepada Gaara"Ucap Naruto.**

"**Itu karena dia sangat mencintai Gaara karena itu dia kembali kepada Gaara toh kamu tak mengatakan cinatamu kepa palsu itu?Kamu tersenyum secara paksa kan?Senyuman itu berbeda dengan.."Ucap Temari**

"**Berbeda Dengan apa?!Lanjutkan Temari !"Bentak Naruto.**

"**Saat dia kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu denganmu,Hinata melihat senyuman mu yang tulus sama seperti sayangnya kamu tidak memberikan senyuman itu kepada Hinata tetapi Sakura…"Balas Temari.**

**Lanjutnya di Chapter 4 ya?**

**Arigatou Gozaimazu..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Saat dia kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu denganmu,Hinata melihat senyuman mu yang tulus sama seperti sayangnya kamu tidak memberikan senyuman itu kepada Hinata tetapi Sakura…"Balas Temari.**

**DEGH**

**Entah kenapa setelah Temari mengatakan semua itu,hati Naruto sangat dia mengetahui bahwa yang dicintainya itu Hinata bukan mana mungkin dia merebut Hinata dari laki-laki yang dianggapnya sahabatnya …..Dia harus merealakan Hinata dan belajar mencintai Sakura.**

"**Baiklah aku mengerti Temari."Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan Temari.**

**Temari juga pergi meninggalkan kelas ternyata ada seseorang yang mendengarkan semua ucapan antara Naruto dan Temari.**

"**Hmm,Aku akan akan memberikan Hinata pada laki-laki yang dia tidak akan menggangu cinta mereka berdua.."**

**Siapa laki-laki yang mendengarkan semua itu?**

**Jawabanya ada di Chap 6…..**

**Hinata hanya terdiam di Hinata heran kenapa Nyonya muda hinta menjadi seperti ini.**

"**Nyonya kenapa diam begitu?"Tanya nya.**

"**Eh,Tidak ada apa-apa kok paman."Balas Hinata.**

**Sampai didepan rumah pintu gerbang Hinata terbuka dengan pelayanya membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada nyonya muda itu.**

"**Kenapa kalian semua membungkuk?"Kata Hinata.**

"**Tapi kami harus member Hormat kepada nyonya muda jika nyonya pulang dari berpergian."Ucap salah 1 pelayan.**

"**Aku bukan putri,aku juga bukan ahli waris semua harta ayah Neji lah ahli warisnya"Ucap sewot Hinata.**

"**Eh?!Bukankah tuan muda Neji lebih memilih tinggal bersama nyonya di paris?!"Ucap salh 1 pelayan.**

"**Terserah apa kalian lah"Kata Hinata**

"**Heh kalian malah menggangu nyonya muda saja !Cepat tembali ke tugas masing-masing !"**

"**Oh ya paman,Ayah kemana?"Tanya Hinata.**

"**Tuan besar sedang pergi meeting nyonya"Jawab pelayan.**

"**Oh ya sudah,aku ingin Istirahat paman tolong tinggalkan saya sendiri"Kata Hinata.**

"**Baik nyonya"kata pangeran sambil meninggalkan Hinata.**

"**Selalu sibuk !Tidak ada waktu untuk juga bosen disini sendiri"Ucap hinata.**

**Dret dret**

**Hp Hinata berbunyi.**

_**Hinata,ada yang aku ingin bicarakan.**_

_**Ini sangat penting.**_

_**Cepat pergi ke café biasa.**_

_**Kutunggu.**_

"**Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Temari ya?Memangnya penting sekali?"Kata Hinata.**

**Dia langung bersiap-siap lau pergi ke cafe biasa.**

**Di café..**

"**Ada apa Temari?"Kata Hinata.**

"**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan ini sangat peting."kata Temari.**

"**Iya katakan saja"Ucap Hinata.**

"**Naruto akan pindah sekolah ke Amabane High School ingin berpamitan dengan mu tapi sayangnya dia tidak punya pengecut bukan Hinata?"Ucap temari.**

"**Apa?!Oh begitu ya sudah terserah apa kan ingin hidup bahagia dengan Sakura."Ucap Hinata.**

"**Hn,Iya dia ingin hidup bahagia dengan Sakura"kata Temari.**

"_**Maafkan Aku Hinata..**_

_**Aku terpaksa..**_

_**Aku tak mau membuatmu menangis Hinata"**_

**Kata Temari dalam hati.**

**Ada yang masih mau baca FF ku yg chap 5?**

**Ceritanya gak menarik ya?**

**Gomen Nasai**

**And Arigatou For Reading ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Don't Like Don't Read !

Enjoy The Story..

"Anak-anak hari ini hari terakhir salah satu teman sekelas kita.

Uzumaki Naruto..Dia akan pindah ke sekolah anak-anak ucapkan salam perpisahan"Ucap Kakasi Sensei.

"Lho Temari,Hinata mana?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Ehhh,tadi ke toilet"Kata Temari

"Ohh begitu"Balas Sasuke.

Ternyata Hinata tidak pergi ke toilet,dia hanya berdiri didepan tak mau berhadapan dengan Naruto,Maka dari itu dia hanya memandangnya dari jauh.

"Eh Hinata kamu sudah balik dari toilet?"Tanya Temari.

"Sudah kok"balas Hinata

_Huh,,untung tidak ada yang melihatku_

_Yang dari tadi berdiri didepan kelas._

"Baik aku pergi teman-teman,Selamat Tinggal…."Ucap Naruto

Saat Naruto pergi dari kelas,waktu itu juga Hinata melihat ada air di mata tidak jelas,tapi apakah itu air mata?

"Hinata,kamu tak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya?"ucap Temari.

"ah dia tidak mau mendengarkan ku"Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Hinata aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begini Naruto itu sangat-sangat menyukaimu !Cepat kejar dia !"Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"Ucap Hinata

"Cepat kejar !"Bentak Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke,Temari !"Ucap Hinata dengan Air mata yg bercucuran itu.

Ternyata Naruto sudah sampai di gerbang datang saat Naruto sudah masuk kedalam Mobil.

"Naruto !"Ucap Hinata didepan gerbang sekolah.

Naruto yang mendengarnya lansung menengok melihat Hinata tersenyum sambil menangis.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto !Semoga kita bertemu lagi ! Mungin di kehidupan selanjutnya !Aku akan menunggumu !Bye !"Ucap Hinata.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan meneteskan air mata.

"Semoga kita bertemu Hinata"Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Siapa perempuan itu Naru?"Ucap Minato.

" itu.."Balas Naruto.

"Dia perempuan yang mencintaimu kan?Tapi kenapa kamu tak membalas cintanya?padahal kamu juga sangat menyukai anak dari keluarga Hyuuga itu."Ucap Minato

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Ayah?"Ucap Naruto.

"Temuilah dia tapi bukan jika kamu telah benar-benar mengerti apa itu CINTA"ucap Minato.

Setelah Sekian Lama Hinata menunggu sosok laki-laki yang senyumanya mirip Gaara,Dia menemukanya tapi ia pergi meninggalkanya juga…

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

"Hinata !"Teriak Temari.

"Eh iya ada apa Mari?"Tanya Hinata

"Sebentar lagikan liburan musim ada festifal musim panas."Ucap Temari

"Oh iya mau pergi sama siapa?"Tanya Hinata.

"Sama sehari sebelum malam festifal,kita beli Yukata bareng-bareng ya?tapi pake mobilmu"Ucap Temari.

" deh"balas Hinata.

1 HARI SEBELUM FESTIFAL

"Wah Yukata ini bagus ya?"Kata Temari.

"Iya beli saja Temari !Warnanya pink cocok kok sama kamu"Puji Hinata.

"Cocok bagusnya, harganya yang gak cocok Hinata"Kata Temari.

"Ah aku belikan yaTemari"Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Hinata"Kata Temari

"Ahh tidak repot kok"Ucap Hinata sambil berlari ke kasir.

"Hinata-Hinata kau tetap berusaha ceria walau di hatimu berbeda"Ucap Temari pelan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

BRUKKKK

"Wah maaf kan saya ya saya tidak melihat jalan tadi"Ucap Hinata.

"Eh tidak apa-apa kok saya juga berlari"Kata seorang perempuan.

"Hinata !Kau tak apa-apa?"Kata Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa kok"kata Hinata

Tiba-tiba

"Kamu Hinata?Ini Aku Sakura"kata perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Sakura !Sudah 2 tahun ya kita tidak bertemu."Ucap Hinata.

" kamu kisini sama siapa?"Tanya Sakura.

"Sama namanya Temari."Kata Hinata.

" kenal."kata Sakura.

"Iya."Kata Temari.

"Hinata harusnya kamu benci dia dong kan dia yang sudah merembut Naruto"Ucap Temari berbisik pelan pada Hinata.

"Bukan salah Sakura kok memamng takdirnya,Temari"Kata Hinata.

"Oh ya kamu sama siapa Sakura?Pacar ya?Pasti nanti malem kalian dateng berdua juga."Kata Hinata.

"Hehe panggilin ya Hinata?"Kata Sakura.

"MAKI ?!"Teriak Sakura.

"IYA?!\KNAPA SAKURA ?!"Balas seorang laki-laki.

Temari dan Hinata masih sibuk membenarkan Yukata Temari yang jatuh.

"Ih serem ya Sakura"Kata Temari pelan.

"Haha"Kata Hinata.

"Sudah selesai belanjanya Sakura?"Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Sudah ya ini teman ku orang kita juga temanan jadinya kita akrab"kata Sakura.

"Oh ya nama sa-ya…."Belum selesai bicara Hinata terdiam.

Ternyata pacar Sakura itu Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hi-Hinata?"Kata Naruto

"Naruto?"Kata Hinata.

"Wah ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"Kata Sakura.

"Oh ya sudah ya Sakura, dan Hinata ingin mencari Yukata untuk Hinata !"Kata Temari sambil menarik tangan Hinata pergi.

"Iya selamat tinggal !"Ucap Sakura.

"Oh ya kamu kenal dia dari mana Naruto?"Kata Sakura.

"Naruto !Kok bengong ?!"Bentak Sakura.

" iya kita kan dulu satu kelas."Ucap Naruto.

"Oh begitu."

DI TOILET TOKO

"Hinata,kau tak apa?"Tanya Temari.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganya lagi Temari?!Kenapa kita bertemu saat dia pacaran dengan Sakura?!Kenapa?!"Ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

"Sudah lupakanlah dia Hinata"Kata Temari.

"Iya aku akan melupakanya"Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu mari kita cari Yukata untukmu dan membayar Yukata aku tak punya uang"Ucap Temari.

"Tenang biar aku yang bayarkan lagi pula kamu kan sahabatku"Ucap Hinata.

Malamnya…

"Wah Hinata ayo kita menangkap ikan !"Ucap Temari.

"Ayo !"Kata Hinata.

Mereka berdua lalu datang ke salah satu kios untuk menangkap iakn dengan jaring setelah mereka dekat ternyata disitu ada….

"Naruto !Aku dapat 1 !"Teriak Sakura.

"Eh iya-iya !"Balas Naruto.

"Aku bosan pindah ke yang lain yok?"Ucap Sakura.

"Hn"Balas Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata.

"Temari kita pergi beli arum manis aja ya?"Kata Hinata.

"Iya"Ucap Temari.

Tapi sebelum mereka pergi…

"Hinata?!"Panggil Sakura.

"Hinata pura-pura tak dengar"Ucap Temari.

"Tidak bisa Temari"

"Wah kamu ternyata Sakura"Balas Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi pawai nya lewat sebaiknya menepi dari pada keseret dan Sakura !"Ucap Naruto.

"Dah Hinata !"Kata Sakura

"Dah"jawab Hinata.

Ternyata Hinata sudah melupakan lebih memikirkan keselamatan Sakura dari pada Hinata.

"Pawai ! semua menepi !"Kata seseorang.

Sebelum Hinata dan Temari pergi ternyata pawai nya di mulai.

Mereka ber-2 terpisah.

"Te-te-Temari kamu dimana?"Ucap Hinata lirih dan hampir menangis.

"Sakura ?!"Teriak Naruto.

Ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama terpisah dari pasanganya atau temanya.

Brukk !

"Maafkan saya tadi saya berjalan mundur jadi tidak melihat anda"Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Hinata?"Ucap Naruto.

"Eh kamu terpisah dari sudah mau mencari dia dulu"Ucap Hinata dan hendak melangkah pergi.

"Hinata aku merindukanmu"Ucap disaat itu Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata.

DEGHH

"Lepaskan !"Kata Hinata

"Na-naruto?Kenapa kamu berpacaran dengan Sakura?"Tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Kupikir kamu tak akan mau bertemu dengan ku lagi makanya aku berusaha melupakan mu"Balas Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak akan berpacaran dengan pacar temanku sendiri !"Kata Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata,Aku sangat mencintaimu"Ucap Naruto.

"Hilangkan rasa itu Naruto."Kata Hinata sambil meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Dilain Tempat..

"Naruto !"Teriak Sakura.

"Nona,maaf apa anda memamgil nama Naruto tadi?"Ucap Sasuke.

" kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto?"Balas Sakura.

"Kenal saya teman sekelasnya -ngomong anda siapanya Naruto?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Saya pacarnya perkenalkan saya anda?"Tanya Sakura.

"Saya Sasuke pacar ya ada yang ingin saya bicarakan bersama waktu luang?"Balas Sasuke.

" "Kata Sakura.

"Sebenarnya diantara Naruto dan Hinata ada suatu saling mencintai"Kata Sasuke.

"Apa?!Tapi Naruto adalah pacarku dan Hinata pacarmu"Balas Sakura.

"Kita harus menyatukan mereka harus membantu ku"Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm baiklah lagi pula aku tidak mencintainya"Kata Sakura.

"Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mutusin "Ucap Sasuke.

(ff ini bahasanya gaje,dan terlalu baku)

"Hinata !"Kata Sasuke.

"Eh?Kenapa kamu disini?"Kata Hinata.

"Itu tidak aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu"Kata Sasuke..

Chap 7 itu chap yg aku blm buat lg..Mungkin 2/3 hari lagi.

Arigato For Reading ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"Tanya Hinata.

Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara ada seseorang yang memangilnya yaitu ditempat itu ternyata juga ada Temari,Sakura dan satu fans Sasuke.

"Sasuke !"Panggil Naruto.

"Sasuke ku dengar kamu berpacaran dengan perempuan bernama Hinata ya?Dia kan perempuan itu ?!Hei kamu kenapa kamu berpacaran dengan gebetan ku?!"Ucap fans fanatic Sasuke.

"Hei !Dia bukan pacar ku !"Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!"Ucap Hinata.

Duaghhhhh !

"Naruto?Apa yang kau lakukan?!"Kata Hinata.

"Hei -beraninya kamu berpicara seperti itu didepan Hinata"Ucap Naruto.

" memang bukan tidak dia cinta hanya kamu Naruto !"Balas Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"Balas Naruto.

"Sudah beri mereka waktu Sakura,Temari"Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu di tempat itu hanya ada Naruto dan Hinata.

Hening..

"Hinata..Bisa kita ulang semuanya lagi dari awal?"Ucap Naruto untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?"Tanya Hinata.

"Bisakah kita ulangi semua hal ini dari awal Mencintaimu Hinata !"Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak !Tak akan !"Balas Hinata.

"Aku mohon"Balas Naruto.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!"Ucap Hinata.

"Aku menunggu saat yang tepat !"Balas Naruto.

"Benarkah?!Aku tak percaya !"Balas Hinata.

"Aku melakukanya karena…."Ujar Naruto.

"Karena apa?!"Balas Hinata.

"Karena aku kira kau mencintai Sasuke !"Balas Naruto.

"Tidak aku mencintai mu !"Balas langung menutup dia keceplosan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu !"Ucap Naruto dan langung memeluk Hinata…

Dan disaat itu juga Kembang api itu meluncur seperti member ucapan selamat pada kedua pasangan itu.

"Terimakasih Gaara !"Ucap Hinata dalam saat itu dia melihat gambar Gaara sedng tersenyum melihat Hinata dan Naruto bahagia…..

The End

Tidak menarik ?

FF pertama saya..

Mohon comment nya yak arena banyak kesalahan..

Arigato J

:D


End file.
